When you were Gone
by 1L2Y3R4A
Summary: When Percy was gone, he didn't know how much everyone had missed him. Their thoughts,concerns, and grief on it. My first two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys (and girls)! This is my first two-shot ever,so go easy on me. Dedicated to my usual! Set when Percy was gone.**_  
_

**Annabeth POV**

I sat on my bed in the Athena cabin staring at a picture of Percy and I. We were both grinning and laughing in the picture.

We looked so happy. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I missed him so much! I started sobbing uncontrollably. There was a gap in my heart so large, and only one person could repair it... Percy Jackson,my boyfriend.

**Sally Jackson-Blofis POV**

I stood by the stove making breakfast for Paul and I. I add a few extra eggs o the pan for Percy so-wait Percy isn't here. I remembered when he was four,just sitting in his booster seat, asking for cookies.

Now my little boy is all grown up,missing and I can't even do anything. Paul took over while a raced to my bed. I pulled out my trident necklace and set it on the bed. I got on my knees and prayed to Poseidon, to Zeus,to Nike,to every god I could think of while crying my heart out.

There was a gap in my heart so large, and only one person could repair it...…Percy Jackson,my little boy.

**Thalia POV**

I wondered the forest,hunting with the hunters of Artemis. It was the same one that Annabeth,Percy,and I were in-Percy! I immediately felt a lump swell in my throat and started crying softly. I was sure my face was bright red,too.

Artemis probably did too, because she called out, " Hunters! Take a rest stop to fuel up and get supplies."

The hunters bowed respectfully and began searching for supplies. Artemis walked up to me. "Thalia? Are you okay?"she asked. I nodded while looking down. Artemis seemed very concerned. "Oh,well okay. Tell me if anythings wrong."

I took off running. I ran to a nearby creek. A plopped down next to it. I cried and cried. A neired swam up to me and gave me a sympathetic look. She opened her mouth and a cloud of mist floated out. At first,I was confused. Then I heard a voice. "_Find your brother...he will lead you to him..."_

After that,she swam away.

Then I bolted away. Almost hitting Artemis. Until, I find Jason ( How he's still alive, I don't know) I will search for Percy with every last breath I own. There was a gap in my heart so large, and only one person could repair it... Percy Jackson,my best friend.

* * *

**So,that was chapter one! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay,I know Nico knows were Percy is, but in this story,HE DOES NOT! ENJOY AND CHECK OUT MY QUIZ ON QUOTOV!**

* * *

**Grover POV**

As I searched the wild lands, I couldn't help but feel sad. Percy and I used to go everywhere together...my best friend...AND I DONT EVEN FREAKING KNOW WHERE HE IS! The empathy link didn't work either!

I sat down and let the flood gauges loose.

As I looked to the sky,I said quietly, "Why Percy? Why did you have to go?"

There was a huge hole in my heart and only one person could fix it...Percy Jackson,my best friend.

**Nico POV**

I rushed to Camp Half-Blood,eager to see Percy,Annabeth,and perhaps Grover. I ran straight to the Poseidon cabin,campers yelling at me to slow down and get out of their way.

Knowing that Percy and Annabeth would be there I rushed in...only to find a heartbroken Annabeth crying.

"Annabeth?" I asked quietly. "Where's Percy?"

Annabeth looked up to me with tear stained face. "Gone..." "Where?" I said.

"Somebody kidnapped him," she said then broke down again.

Shocked, I rushed to my cabin. I sat on my bed growing angrier every millisecond. I felt greek fire burning in my hands, but I didn't care. "Hera..." a voice whispered. I extinguished the fire and looked around frantically. "Who said that!" I yelled.

"Heraaa...she took Perseus Jackson..." It sounded like..Dad!

"Dad? Help." I croaked.

"Go to the Romans, you will find answers there..." he whispered before the connection broke.

I stared shocked that the Romans still existed. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Well," I said quietly, "Time to find the Roman's"

And I rushed at a wall and disappeared.

There was a huge hole in my heart and only one person could fix it...Percy Jackson,my big brother.

* * *

I didn't feel like doing . But that's the end of it!

Lyra,daughter and heir o Chaos signing out to do some swordfighting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hullo. This is not a chapter.

I'm not continuing my stories anymore. I have three on other websites that I need to pay a lot of attention to and can't be on FanFiction anymore. I'll still answer PMs when I get them, but I literally have no ideas for them. if you want to adopt, just PM me about it. Oh, how DO you adopt a story anyway? My stories that I'm working on are:

FictionPress:

Jackson School of the Arts on Haters-gonna-fucking-hate

Wattpad:

Ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart

The Seventh Child

The Secret of Ireland

and Lie upon Lie, my life was created. And all of them on greekfreek101


End file.
